Enterprise software applications may enable organizations to manage certain computing objects that help promote and/or advance the objectives of the organizations. Unfortunately, conventional enterprise software applications may have certain shortcomings and/or deficiencies that negatively impact the organizations' experience with such applications. For example, a conventional enterprise software application may be unable to group certain physical and/or virtual computing objects based on lines of business, geographic locations, and/or departments of an organization. Additionally or alternatively, the conventional software application may be unable to provide different levels of access to certain people within the organization who are responsible for managing the physical and/or virtual computing objects.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for managing computing objects within enterprise software applications.